bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bakugan Battle Planet Episodes
Bakugan Battle Planet is the first season of the Bakugan reboot. The series premiered in the United States on December 23, 2018. The series will have 100 episodes, with the episodes being divided in half. Episode List |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|16 | style="text-align:left;"|'"What's up with Dan?"' | style="text-align:center;"|May 20, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|January 12, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|With "Dan" behaving strangely toward the AO, Lightning sniffs out the truth, an impostor! |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|17 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Babysitting Bedlam"' | style="text-align:center;"|May 27, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|January 19, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Dan and Wynton meet a boy named Duran Dane who leads them into a maze where they must escape while dealing with Duran's Nobilious. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|18 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Rubbed the Wrong Way"' | style="text-align:center;"|May 27, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|January 19, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|After a Bakugan field erupts the town kids stampede to get their own Bakugan but when the field is contaminated Lia must save the day. Lia and her Bakugan also see a mysterious golden Bakugan. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|19 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Mask of Power"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 3, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|January 26, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Philomena Dusk from AAAnimus Corp. uses Magnus and gives him a control implant to bolster the power of his Bakugan to defeat Dan. Magnus must fight in order for his sister to get treatment. Magnus shows off a new power to Dan and evolves his Nillious into Hyper Nillious but his implant malfunctions and the battle has no outcome. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Story Holes"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 3, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|January 26, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones receive a call in search of a missing Bakugan and run into Col. Armstrong Tripp and his grunts, he uses a controlled Pandoxx against the AO but ends up retreating. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|21 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Home on the Run"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 10, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 2, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Shun's mysterious backstory reveals his relationship with his industrialist father and desire for a closer-knit family. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|22 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Top Slot"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 10, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 2, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Dan and Shun butt heads on how best to make the AO a real team amidst growing threats. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|23 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Fathers and Friends"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 17, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 9, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Ichiro Kazami comes to take his son Shun back home and finds a defiance he hadn't counted on. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|24 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Midsummer Nightmare"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 17, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 9, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The rest of the Bakugan spot a rare Golden Bakugan with earth shattering power while their partners are asleep, only to question whether or not their events were a dream. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|25 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Dawn Before Dusk, Part I"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 24, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 16, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones meet Benton Dusk discovering that their quiet little corner of the world is about to become larger. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|26 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Dawn Before Dusk, Part II"' | style="text-align:center;"|June 24, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 16, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Benton Dusk reveals that The Awesome Ones have been identified as persons of interest by powerful corporations including Philomena Dusk's AAAnimus. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|27 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Stratified"' | style="text-align:center;"|July 8, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 23, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones get a call from Benton, who reveals a new Bakugan to them, Phaderous, requesting them to help her save her friends trapped in the Maze by Strata. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|28 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Maze Daze"' | style="text-align:center;"|July 8, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|February 23, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Inside the Maze, The Awesome Ones encounter powerful forces that seem to be struggling for control over the alien landscape. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|29 | style="text-align:left;"|'"All Jungled Up"' | style="text-align:center;"|July 15, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|March 2, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Still lost in the Maze, The Awesome Ones come face to face with a dark Bakugan monster. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Outer Demons"' | style="text-align:center;"|July 15, 2019 | style="text-align:center;"|March 2, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The AO find the doorway out of Vestroia, only to learn they have entered a mirror world of their own imagining created by the Core Cell. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|31 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Matter of the Mind"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 9, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Drago leads the Bakugan against the threat of Tiko to protect a powerful energy source. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|32 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Core Cell"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 9, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones need to defend the Core Cell from an attack by Tiko and in a last ditch effort to save it, Dan manages to evolve Drago into Hyper Dragonoid. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|33 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Subterranean Homesick Blues"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 16, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones return home to learn that no time has passed while they were in Vestroia, but they soon discover their brawling has gotten years advanced. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|34 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Honey Struck"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 16, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|After Strata the Hunter is sent packing, The Awesome Ones discover that they have picked up a hitchhiker Bear-like Bakugan. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Shun Shine"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 23, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones want to evolve their Bakugan like Dan did with Drago, but their plan are interrupted by Masato Kazami, Shun's cousin who wants to prove his worth to Ishiro by either bringing Shun back into the family fold or forever exiling him of Kazami family. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|36 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Ronin Son"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 23, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| Shun's cousin claims Hydorous as his intellectual property, causing The Awesome Ones to battle in order keep their friend Hydorous, but in the middle of the battle Shun finds a way of evolve Hydorous by tapping into the energy of the Mind Core Cell. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|37 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Framing Device"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 30, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Confronted by China Riot, Lia learns to evolve Pegatrix after realizing the true meaning behind her filming obsession. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|38 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Bad Actors"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|March 30, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Dan tries to lie about evolving Drago and gets exposed while the team face off against Duran Dane and his Bakugan. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|39 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Tripped Up"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 6, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Dan Kouzo and Wynton Styles stumble on both a possible hidden location of the Mind Core Cell and Col. Tripp, who wants the energy source for himself. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Power Tripp"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 6, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Wynton Styles is mind-controlled by Tripp, who stages an attack to ignite a war between the Brawlers and the military. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|41 | style="text-align:left;"|'"A Real Steal"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 13, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Dan Kouzo embarks on a solo adventure to outdo Magnus' new team of Bakugan Brawlers and winds up having to be saved by them instead. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|42 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Lightning Unleashed"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 13, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Lightning uncovers the Mind Core Cell buried beneath the earth and battles Strata the Hunter in order to protect its secret. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|43 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Throw Down"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 20, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Lightning reveals his discovery of the Mind Core Cell, but The Awesome Ones arrive only to discover that Magnus Black has already beaten them to it. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|44 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Brawl for It All"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 20, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|With both team's Bakugan knocked into a hibernation state, only Dan Kouzo and Magnus Black remain locked in a braw |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|45 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Career Opportunities"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 27, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|After defeating Magnus Black; the AO get an offer of employment from a surprising source, Philomena Dusk! |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|46 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Punch the Clock"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|April 27, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|During a commercial to celebrate their joining the AAAnimus team, Dan Kouzo and the AO rebel before they sell out. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|47 | style="text-align:left;"|'"High Flying Hostiles"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 4, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|While escorting the Mind Core Cell to AAAnimus Campus, the AO are attacked by Masato Kazami and his Body Guards. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|48 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Backfire Brawl"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 4, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|Philomena's attempt to refocus the Mind Core Cell's power backfires and the AO must fight their fellow employees inside the AAAnimus Campus. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|49 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Hostile Take Over"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 11, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|After more unsuccessful attempts to harness Core Cell energy The Awesome Ones must battle their own Bakugan with AAAnimus tech in order to save them |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|50 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Big Bounce"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 11, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones confront Philomena with concerns about her control over the Core Cell energy and are fired in the most unceremonious of manners. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|51 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Awesome vs AAAnimus Part I"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 18, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones plan on sneaking into AAAnimus and rescuing their Bakugan but are stopped by Benton who offers up an alternate plan |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|52 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Awesome vs AAAnimus Part II"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|May 18, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The AO team up with Benton Dusk to recapture their stolen Bakugan and free the energy from the Mind Core Cell under the control of AAAnimus. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|53 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Forbidden Isle"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 04, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|The Awesome Ones are sent by Benton Dusk on a private airship to an isle in order to find Core Cells so they can become open-sourced. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|54 | style="text-align:left;"|'"New World Orders"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 04, 2019 |- | colspan="4"|After losing the battle, the two thugs secretly kidnapped Kino, but he left Kelion behind as a clue to warn the Awesome Ones what happened. |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|55 | style="text-align:left;"|'"In the Wild"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 11, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|56 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Call Me Old Brakken"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 11, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|57 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Hide Matrix and Seek"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 18, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|58 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Or Forever Hold Your Peace"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 18, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|59 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Two Sides of the Coin"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 25, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|60 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Race for Gold"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|August 25, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|61 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Seek and Hide"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 08, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|62 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Family First"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 08, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|63 | style="text-align:left;"|'"A Door Closes, A Door Opens"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 15, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|64 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Kazami's Gambit"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 15, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|65 | style="text-align:left;"|'"A Devil on Your Shoulder"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 22, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|66 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Vestral Visions"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 22, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|67 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Bakuzoned!"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 29, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|68 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Golden Secret"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|September 29, 2019 |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|69 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Bakugan Breakers"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|70 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Awful Ones"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|71 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Mask of Pride"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|72 | style="text-align:left;"|'"The Graveyard of Courage"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|73 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Vestroia, Part 1"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|74 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Vestroia, Part 2"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|75 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Too Much"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |-class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | style="text-align:center;"|76 | style="text-align:left;"|'"Who Are You?"' | style="text-align:center;"|TBA | style="text-align:center;"|TBA |- | colspan="4"| |} Category:List